Blog użytkownika:EverHiccstrid/Samotnicy nigdy nie są sami.
Kolejne opko . *westchnięcie* . Też już macie dość tych moich opek? Infosy *Współcześnie *Jest Valka *Czkawka i reszta są w 2 gimnazjum (14 lat , chyba) *Rodzina Czkawki jest bogata *Stoick na prezydenta *Zgadnijcie kto jest spokrewniony z Jorgensonami? (Podpowiem : To Czkawka) *Astrid mieszka w innym mieście. *To chyba tyle. No to next niedługo. Jest 21:22 więc pewnie jutro ,ale może uda mi się jeszcze dziś 1. Każdy dzień jest taki pusty Perspektywa Narratora ( Ale tylko ten jeden raz) Zirytowany brunet szedł przez szkolny korytarz ,najlepszego gimnazjum w mieście Berk. Za brunetem szedł tabun pięknych dziewczyn ,które dały by wszystko ,aby przystojny Czkawka Haddock umówił się z nimi. - Świruski! Dajcie mi święty spokój! Przynajmniej na 5 minut! - krzyknął wkurzony. Nikt nie wiedział ,że chłopak ma klucz dzięki ,któremu może wejść na dach budynku szkoły. Dał mu go dyrektor szkoły ,a zarazem przyjacel rodziny Czkawki - Pyskacz. Chłopak lubił przesiadywać na dachu. Tylko tam miał spokój od dziewczyn uganiających się za nim . Dzwonek. Chłopak zszedł z dachu i skierował się powoli do szatni. Ze szkoły zawsze wychodził ostatni ,aby te natretne dziewczyny nie goniły za nim. Poszedł do szatni i nałożył kurtkę i Adidasy. Dla Czkawki każdy dzień był ponury i smutny , bo był bez niej. Chłopak próbował zapomnieć o swojej dziewczynie na odległość ,bo wiedział ,że szanse ,że się jeszcze spotkają były całkowicie zerowe. Chłopak wszedł do domu , do pustego domu. Jego rodzice pracowali do późna ,a ojciec nie miał nawet chwili wolnego. Ojcem Czkawki był Stoick Haddock. Prezydent miasta Berk. Matka była lekarzem. Oby dwoje pracowali nawet do 22. Chłopak odłożył plecak w korytarzu swojego wielkiego domu i udał się do garażu. Garażów mieli trzy ,a w jednym z nich Czkawka urządził sobie taką mini bazę. Stała tam perkusja , dwie gitary, klawisze(KeyBoard) i dwa mikrofony. Chłopak miał kiedyś kapelę garażową Jeźdźcy Smoków. Chłopak wziął swoją gitarę i nastrojił ją. Grał na gitarze klasycznej ,ale na rockowej też umiał. Od rozpadnięcia się kapeli mineły dwa lata , rozpadli się tydzień po wyjeździe ich przyjaciólki ,która była na wokalu. Czkawka mile wspominał wszystkie próby , zebrania i sam dzień w którym postaowili założyć kapelę. Dziś mieliby już trzeci rok istnienia. Czkawka usiadł na kanapie którateż tam stała i wyją swój telefon. Maił na niej nagraną każdą ich piosenkę. Póścił swoją ulubioną. We are family . Pamiętał jak pomagał w wymyślaniu słów do tej piosenki , pamiętał też co stało się chwilę po napisaniu tej piosenki. Wtedy pierwszy raz pocałował się z nią i zostali parą. Czkawka wstał i poszedł do pokoju. Uwielbiał piątki ,bo nie musiał odrazu robić lekcji. Włączył swojego laptopa i połozył się na swoim łóżku. Na tapecie miał cały swój zespół. Nie wytrzymał ,przez napływ emocji i wspomnień po jego policzkach zaczeły spływać łzy. Czkawka odłożył laptopa i wytarł łzy. Zasnął. Poprostu zasnął. Chłopak czasem myślał ,że jest samotny i niepotrzebny . Pewna osoba na drugiej stronie kraju miała tak samo. Też myślała ,że jest samotna ,ale obydwoje nie wiedzieli ,że mają .... siebie. 2. Wspomnienia mogą być największym wrogiem życia. Perspektywa Czkawki - Czkawka wstawaj! - powiedziała mama. - Muszę? - zapytałem podnosząc się i przecierając oczy. - Przykro mi ,ale tak. - powiedziała mama i się zaśmiała. - Za 5 minut będę na dole - powiedziałem zaspanym głosem. Mama wyszła z pokoju. Wstąłem i przebrałem się w czarnę bluzkę z napisem : " I love myself" , jeansy z przetartymi kolanami i na szyję rzemyk. Zeszłem na dół i szybko zjadłem jejecznice . Wziąłem deskorolkę i pojechałem do Ice-Shake. To bar z Shake'am i lodowisko. Weszłem do środka i usiadłem prze stoliku nr 7. Czemu przy 7? To proste tu siadaliśmy z całą kapelą. Zamawianie jest tu przez specjalny komputer. Zamówiłem Shake czekoladowego i fryty. Po 5 minutach przynisła je kelnerka. Po chwili do mojego stolika dosiedli się Mieczyk i Szpadka. - Cześć Czkawka - powiedziała Szpadka. JEst w szkole jedyną normalną dziewczyną ,bo nie łazi za mną w szkole. Głównie dlatego ,że 1. Ma chłopaka ,2. Jeszcze jej tak nie odwaliło. - Siema. - powiedziałem i wziąłem łyka shake'a. Po chwili do naszego stolika dosiadł się Smark i Śledzik. - No czyli kapela w komplecie. - zaśmiał się Mieczyk. - Prawie... - dodałem. Nagle zadzwonił telefon. To mama. Odebrałem. Po zakończonej rozmowie telefonicznej włoży łem fona do kieszeni. - Ja muszę spadać , mama nie ma klucza od chaty i muszę jej go dać -powiedziałem i wyszedłem z baru Perspektywa Szpadki - Zgadnijcie kto przyjeżdża za tydzień . - powiedziałam - Katy Pery? - powiedział Mieczyk. - A ten tylko o jednym. Astrid wraca do Berk! - powiedziałam radośnie. - Serio? - powiedział Śledzik. - Żartujesz? - dodał Mieczyk. - Super! - dodał Smark. - Ale czemu nie powiedziałaś tego ,gdy był Czkawka? - No będzie miał niespodziankę! Wkońcu nie będzie się tak alienował. - powiedziałam. - Macie mu nie mówić! Jasne? Czy ciemne? - Jasne jak słońce - powiedzieli chłopcy chórem. Perspektywa Czkawki. Weszłem sobie na Facebooka i nikogo nie było. Już miałem się wylogować ,ale ktoś wszedł. Spojrzałem na listę znajomych która jest bardzo długa. Włączyłem filtr : Zalogowani. Już nikt nie był zalogowany. Westchnąłem. Otworzyłem plik : " Zdjęcia Czkawki" i zacząłem przeglądać. Znalazłem tam kilku minutowy filmik o nazwie : "Ice Bucket Challenge Valki". - To chyba nie powinno się tu znaleść. - zaśmiałem się i puściłem (Dialogi z filmiku) Dziękuje mojej siostrze za nominowanie mnie do IBC( Ice Bucket Challenge). I obiecuję ,że ją zabiję. - mama bierze wiaderko i wylewa na siebie - AAA!! ZImne!!!! No więc nominuję : Moją przyjaciółkę Annę i Mojego synka Czkawkę ,ale on ma więcej czasu na wykonanie. *śmiech* Jak ktoś mnie jeszcze raz nominuje to się chyba zabiję (Po filmiku) - NIE! - krzyknąłem z rozpaczą i śmiechem w głosie. - Mamooooooooo!!!!!!! Po chwili pojawiła się mama. - Co się stało? -z apytała - Zabiję cię. - powiedziałem i pokazałem jej filmik. - I chcesz wykonać IBC? - zapytała mama - Za tydzień może . Podobno ma być cieplej - powiedziałem ze śmiechem. Mama wyszła z pokoju śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Będę miał totalnie przerąbane. HEhehehe. *westchnienie* 18:00 - Ale nudy! - powiedziałem . Wziąłem laptopa i włączyłem FB."O czym teraz myślisz". Czas przestać ,żyć przeszłością. Jeźdźcy Smoków reaktywacja. Co wy na to? Załączniki : Ikona naszej kapeli. Wyłączyłem laptop i położyłem się spać. 3. Perspektywa Czkawki Tydzień później Siedzę sobie w garażu na kanapie dogóry nogami . Garaż jest otwarty - Czemu ja tu tak siedzę? - zapytałem sam siebię i wziąłem swoją gitarę (rockową). Nastroiłem ją i zacząłem grać. Improwiska (Improwizacja) ,bo co miał bym zagrać na samą gitarę. (Freaky Fortune - Our Destiny) The world falls apart with your gentle kiss tonight your touch in the dark will stay forever in my mind Everything comes and goes my love we're breaking the walls that arise 'cause this is the night we fly away I felt you everywhere I tried not to stare And now i blame myself Because you're all I care Baby I lost my mind I know you're by my side I start to feel the beat This is our destiny The spotlight's a star That shine forever in your sky You keep me alive With just a look Without a try Everything comes and goes my love we're breaking the walls that arise 'cause this is the night we fly away I lost my mind Just stay by my side I start to feel the beat This is our destiny I felt you everywhere I tried not to stare And now i blame myself Because you're all I care Baby I lost my mind I know you're by my side I start to feel the beat This is our destiny - Ty a może Czkawkę na wokalu - powiedział Smark ,który z d##y się tu wziął. Mieczyk ,Śledzik i Szpadka też tam byli. Wstałem i wszystko zawirowało. -Długo stoicie? - zapytałem opadajac jak słoń na kanapę. - Od początku piosenki. Idziemy do skate parku może pójdziesz z nami - zaproponował Smark. - Nie może ,tylko nie masz wyboru! - powiedziała Szpadka i pociągneła mnie za rękę. Złapałem deskorolkę i jechaliśmy ekipą do skate parku. Perspektywa Szpadki - No gdzie ona jest? - szepnełam do siebie. Nagle do skate parku weszła niebieskooka blądynka w kapturze. Podbiegłam do niej, - No ile można czekać! - Sory! Mama nie chciała mnie wypuścić z domu. Wkońcu nie widziałam jej 2 lata! - powiedziała zirytowana. - Dobra idz.Jesteś gotowa? - zapytałam - Tak - powiedziała i odeszła. Perspektywa blądi. xP Podeszłam do Czkawki - Cześć jestem tu nowa. Mogę zjechać kilka razy z rampy - zapytałam niewinnie Persektywa Czkawki - Jasne - powiedziałem. Nowa weszła na rampę. Zrobiła 900. - Woow. Podjechała do mnie. - Co jak co ,ale nie sądziłem ,że będę miał kiedyś rywalkę. - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się - Jestem .... - Czkawka... - powiedziała dziewczyna. Spojrzałem jej w oczy.Piękne błękittne oczy... Takie same miała.... - Astrid? - zdziwiłem się. Dziewczyna mnie przytuliła. - Astrid! TRo naprawdę ty! Nawet nie wiesz jak za tobą tęskniłem! Odwzajemniłem uścisk. - Też za toba tęskniłam - szepneła Astrid. - Dobra gołąbeczki! Też chcemy się poprzytulać! Możemy? - powiedziała Szpadka. Wszyscy zaśmialiśmy się. Po chwili wylądowaliśmy w grupowym uścisku. Udaliśmy się do mojego domu i usiedkliuśmy na kanapie w garażu. Gadaliśmy tak do 20:00. Potem niestety każdy musiał wracać do domu. Położyłem się na łóżku i poszłem spać 4. Perspektywa Czkawki. Siedzę z As w garażu i gram na gitarze. Astrid: I can't pretend to know how you feel But know that I'm here, know that I'm real Czkawka: Say what you want, or don't talk at all Astrid: I'm not gonna let you fall Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too Everything changes, but one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band Astrid: Yea, yea, yea, yea You used to brave the world all on your own Now we won't let you go, go it alone Czkawka: Be who you want to be, always stand tall Czkawka i Astrid: Not gonna let you fall Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too Everything changes, but one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band Astrid: I never knew you could take me so far I've always wanted the hope that you are The ones I need Wszyscy: Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too Everything changes, but one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band Astrid: Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand We'll always be more than a band... (Lemonade Mouth - More than a band) - Dobra idziemy do szkoły? - zapytała Szpadka. - Spk - powiedziałem. Wszyscy ruszyliśmy do szkoły. W budynku z piekła rodem Perspektywa Astrid W damskiej łazience. - A te ciuchy to z skąd? Ze śmietnika ? - zaśmiała się jadna z dziewczyn i inne z nią w śmiech. Wybiegłam z łazienki płacząc. Usiadłam pod salą przy plecaku i zaczełam płakać. Nie zaczeła się pierwsza lekcja ,a ja ju,ż ryczę! Perspektywa Czkawki. - Astrid? Co się stało? - zapytałem zmartwiony. Kucnąłem koło niej. Usiadłem obok i objąłem ramieniem. - Co się stało? - Nic. Nic się nie stało. - powiedziała Astrid cicho. Zadzwonił dzwonek - Idziemy na lekcje? - zapytałem - Jak nie jak tak. - zaśmiała sie Astrid. - Kiepskich się naoglądałaś - powiedziałem śmiejąc się Po lekcjach - Idziemy do mnie? - zapytałem - Spoko - powiedzieli wszyscy (czyt. Astrid , Śledzik , Mieczyk) - A wy ? - zapytała Astrid ,patrzac na Smarka i Szpadkę. - My nie możemy.... - powiedziała Szpadka i uciekła ciągnąc Smarka za rękę. -Okey ich para jest coraz dziwniejsza. Czy tylko nja tak myślę? - powiedział Śledzik, - POni ze sobą chodzą? - zdziwiła się As. - Dobra idziemy do mnie czy nie? - zapytałem. A każdy o czymś innym. Fak lodżik. - Ok. - odparli, Poszliśmy do mnie. Weszliśmy do garazu.... 5. Bitwa Kapel Perspektywa Czkawki. - Dobra nie ma dziewczyn. Słuchajcie za 2 dni jest bitwa kapel na dyskotece. Może coś zagramy ,tak bez dziewczyn - zaproponowałem/ - Nie wiem jak ty ,ale ja nie chcę został zabity. - powiedział Smark. - Ale Szpadka i Astrid planują wystąpić w duecie na Bitwie Kapel - odparł Mieczyk. - No właśnie! A my nie będziemy gorsi! - powiedziałem. - A kto napisze tekst? - zapytał Śledzik. - Ja. Rytm też. Przecwiczymy i wygramy. - powiedziałem. - Ej idą - powiedział Śledzik który stał na czatach. Jesteśmy kólami grania naturalności damy radę. - Dostosujcie się - szepnąłem. - Ej może weźmiemy udział w bitwie kapel. - Spoko dobry pomysł .... O Cześć dziewczyny - powiedział Smark - Chcemy wziąść udział w bitwie kapel co wy na to? -zaapytałem. - Nie.... No bo ..... Ja chce zaśpiewać solo - powiedziała Astriś. - Czyli jesteśmy rywalami. Powodzenia - powiedziałem,po chwili As i Szpadka wyszły z garażu. Oni zaczeli o czymś gadać ,a ja wyjąłem zeszyt i zacząłem wymyślać tekst. 10 minut później. - Mamy tekst ,teraz tylko rytm - powiedziałem niespodziewanie. - Co? Już - zdziwił sie Smark - Szybki jesteś. 2 dni później Szkolna dyskoteka , Chłopaki zaraz wchodzą. - Też zjada was trema? - zapytałem - Trochę - odparli chórem. ( Wszystko śpiewa Czkawka , Smark zrobi za dopełnienie (krusywą) (dopełnienie to znaczy ,że jak Czkawka śpiewa to Smark się dołancza) W nawiasie to samo dopełnienie czyli sam Smark. Muzyka jest skomplikowana) Weszlismy na scenę . Mudslide Crush - Don't Ya Wish U Were Us Lyrics/ Lemonade Mouth The Movie My girl is hotter than your girl You know it, you know it My ride is sweeter than your ride You know it, you know it Don't ya wish you were us? (Us) Don't ya wish you were us? (Us) You know we own this party You know we run this Town I'm about to steal your girlfriend I'm about to knock you down Sorry but your train has left the station Maybe you should try a permanent vacation Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya? Hey (Hey) what (What), don't you wish you were us? Hey (Hay) what (What), don't you wish you could rock? You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P. You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G., No one really likes you that much Don't you wish you were us? Yeah, don't you wish you were us? Yeah, Our Story Never Really Re-Pinned Out You know it, you know it You ride the pine for nine now You blew it, you blew it Don't ya wish you were us? Don't ya wish you were us? You know we rule this beach, yo We kick sand in your face We're gonna crash your birthday And eat up all your cake Sorry but your train has left the station Maybe you should try a permanent vacation You're a member of the loser nation Loser, loser Hey (Hey) what (What), don't you wish you were us? Hey (Hey) what (What), don't you wish you could rock? You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P. You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G., No one really likes you that much Don't you wish you were us? Yeah (haha), don't you wish you were us? Yeah, Yeah Now all the pretty girls are waitin' To get their picture taken ....With the crush Don't ya wish you were us? Yeah, don't ya wish you were us? Haha Well, don't ya? Whoo! Hey (Hey) what (what), don't you wish you were us? Hey (Hey) what (What) , don't you wish you could rock? You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P. You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G., No one really likes you that much Don't you wish you were us? Yeah Yeah, don't you wish you were us? Yeah, Yeah Whoo! It's the crush Don't ya wish you were us? Don't ya wish you were us? Zeszliśmy ze sceny pełni energi i szczęśliwi. Teraz kolej Astrid. (Ps. W tej piosence jest moment w którem śpiewa chłopak ,ale niby As to śpiewa, link do piosenki na końcu tekstu piosenki) Oooh Yeah. Mmm. Breakthrough Up down spinnin' all around Fly high, fall into the glide Sometimes dreams can feel so far away Time keeps skippin' out of beat Left, right, trippin' on your feet Life is like a string of cloudy days (Here we go) Sometimes it's raising your voice Sometimes it's making some noise Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight Keep on, keep on moving on Keep on moving on Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's time I breakthrough Just turn the page Cause everyday I'm getting closer Life is just a roller coaster* Shake it till you make it Till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Shake it till you make it Till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Stop, still take another breath Road block, move it to the left Get around whatever is in your way Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers It's gonna be your turn to play It's gonna be your turn to play Sometimes it's raising your voice Sometimes it's making some noise Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go) Keep on, keep on moving on Keep on moving on Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's time I breakthrough Just turn the page Cause everyday I'm getting closer Life is just a roller coaster* I can see it in the blind sight Movin' through the limelight Groovin' to the music Only use it when the times right Hoping I can do it through the shadows I can shine bright Usually life is only one shot and this is on Listen to the rhythm we given and it will make you Start pushin' through barriers it'll take you Wherever that you wanna go Never to late to Keep pushin' till you break through Sometimes it's raising your voice Sometimes it's making some noise Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong (World it was wrong) Whenever you can't see the light (Can't see the light) Whenever there's no end in sight (No one in sight) Keep on, keep on moving on Keep on moving on Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's time I breakthrough Just turn the page Cause everyday I'm getting closer Life is just a roller coaster Shake it till you make it Till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Shake it till you make it Till you break it out (put your hands up) Don't stop till you break it out (put your hands up) Shake it till you make it Till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no) Shake it till you make it Till you break it out Don't stop Here comes a breakthrough Lemonade Mouth Breakthrough Lyrics Teraz wszystkie kapele weszył na scenę. Głosowanie. Wygraliśmy! - Wooooo!!!!!! - krzyczeliśmy z radości z chłopakami. Teraz musimy zagrać drugi raz. Po dyskotece wróciliśmy do domów. Walnąłem się na łóżko i około 23:30 zasnąłem. 6. Karaoke party w szkole i wypadek Perspektywa Czkawki - Czkawka? Idzesz na dziesiejszą Karaoke dyskoteke? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Ta ,a co? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem. - A TO ,że ja wybieram piosenki i będę DJ'em. - powiedział dumnie Mieczyk. - No to ci gratuluje - odparłem totalnie niezainteresowany. - BŁAGAM POMÓŻ WYBRAĆ MI PIOSENKI!!!!!!! - krzyknął Mieczyk. - Jakbyś powiedział NORMALNIE też bym usłyszał - jęknąłem. - Do której masz dać listę z piosenkami? - Na następnej przerwie, ma ich być 20 - westchnął Miecz. - Do końca lekcji będziesz je miał - powiedziałem. - Jesteś super. - powiedział radośnie Mieczyk. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszedłem do klasy i usiadłem obok Mieczyka. Wyjąłem kartkę i zacząłem pisać piosenki. Pod koniec lekcji skończyłem. dzwonek. Mieczyk poszedł do pani od angola ,która organizuje to wszystko. Wredna baba ,strasznie dużo zadaje( A ja osobiście lubie panią Ulę xP). Po skończonych lekcjach udałem się do domu i padłem na łóżko. - PIĄTKI KOCHAM WAS! - krzyknąłem na cały pusty dom. Spojrzałem na zegarek zaczeła zbliżać się 16. - Mam jeszcze godzinę spoks. Zturlałem się z łóżka lądując na podłodze. Wstałem i podeszłedem do szafy zaqczałem przebierać ciuchy. Wybrałem ciemne jeansy i szmaragdową bluzkę. Co roku mama kupuje mi szmaragdowe bluzki ,abym nigdy nie wyrósł + pasują mi do oczu.... Znaczy moje są ciemniejsze o pół odcienia jak to jakiś czas temu stwierdziła nasza plastyczka-hipiska. Przebrałem się w wybrane wcześniej ciuchy i ruszyłem do szkoły. Po chwili zdejmowałem już kurtkę w szatni. Nagle ktoś pociągnął mnie za rękę na salę gimnastyczną. - Astrid chciałaś mi rękę wyrwać ? - zapytałem śmiejąc się. - Możeeee....... Strzeliłem porządnego facepalma. -Dobra zaczynamy karaoke party!!!! - powiedział nasz DJ Mieczores (A takie przezwisko xD np . Pan informatyk w mojej szkole jak jest DJ'em to nazywamy go DJ Adams!). Adtrid poszła na pierwszy ogień. Pod jej ulubioną cyfrą dałem piosenkę ,którą wręcz powinnaj już dawno zaśpiewać. - Numer 6! - powiedziała odważnie As. - "Angel of Darkness" Alex C., ft. Yasmin K. - powiedział głośno Mieczores. Astrid wzieła Mikrofon i zaczeła śpiewać Angel Of Darkness Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand When darkness falls Pain is all the angel of darkness will leave behind But I will fight The love is lost Beauty and light Have vanished from Garden of delight The dreams are gone Midnight has come The darkness is our New kingdom Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand Hunt goes on deep in the night time to pray down on your knees you can't hide from the eternal light until my last breath I will fight... ( I will fight... ) Now realise The stars they die Darkness has Fallen in paradise But we'll be strong And we will fight Against the Creatures of the night Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand Astrid zeszła ze sceny i podbiegła do mnie. Walneła mnie w ramie. - Dobra teraz my - szepnałem do niej i ruszyłem w kierunku sceny ciągnąc Astrid za rękę. Weszliśmy na scenę - 20 Mieczyk! - Will.I.Am ft. Britnet Spears - Scream & Shout - zaśmiał się Mieczyk. Nasz DJ poidał nam Mikrofony i zaczeło się przedstawienie. will.i.am - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears Bring the action When you hear this in the club You gotta turn this shit up You gotta turn this shit up You gotta turn this shit up When we up in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us See the boys in the club They watching us They watching us They watching us Everybody in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out And scream and shout, and let it out We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out And scream and shout, and let it out We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh You are now, now rocking with Will.i.am and Britney, bitch Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Bring the action Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control All the bottom we let it go Going fast, we ain’t going slow, no, no Hey yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor Drink it up, and then drink some more Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow Hey yo, rocking out, rocking up If you know what we talking 'bout Turn it up, and burn down the house, house, house Hey yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down, Everywhere we go we shake the ground ‘Cause everywhere that we go we bring the action When you hear this in the club You gotta turn this shit up You gotta turn this shit up You gotta turn this shit up When we up in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us You see them girls in the club They looking at us They looking at us They looking at us Everybody in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out And scream and shout, and let it out We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out And scream and shout, and let it out We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh You are now, now rocking with Will.i.am and Britney, bitch Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah It goes on and on and on and on When me and you party together I wish this night would last forever ‘Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better And baby it goes on and on and on and on When me and you party together I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out And scream and shout, and let it out We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out And scream and shout, and let it out We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out And scream and shout, and let it out We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh You are now, now rocking with Will.i.am and Britney, bitch Impreza skończyła się ciekawie ,bo ja i Śledzik namówiliśmy do zaśpiewania babskiej piosenki Sączysmarka! To było piękne . Aktualnie wracam z paczką do domu. - Ale to było cudowne ! Sączysmark śpiewający : 'Baut that Bass , 'Baut that Bas No Treable! Boże jak my takie odpały mamy teraz to co będzie jak będziemy po 18-nastce i będziemy pijani. - Powiedziałem śmiejąc się Nagle dostałem w łeb od Astrid. - Ja już wiem o czym ty myślisz Czkawka! Wybij sobie to z głowy! - krzykneła cicho (?) Astrid - Ale pomarzyć zawsze można - odparłem i nagle zostałem zpoliczkowany przez własną dziewczynę. Wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać. - A wy z czego rżycie? Po chwili wracałem już sam. Jest ciemno jak nie powiem gdzie i nic nie widać ,ale jakimś magicznym sposobem zauważyłem przejście dla pieszych. Zacząłem przechodzić. Nagle poczułem ból przeszywający moje ciało. Potem nastała ciemność. Słyszałem syrenę ,ale potem już nic. Pustka i Ciemność. 7. Ciężki dzień namber łan Perspektywa Valki PS. Czy ja pisałam ,że Valka jest lekarzem? Jeśli tak to sorry pomyliłam zawody miała być księgową. Wraz z mężem oglądam telewizję. Nagle zadzwonił nasz telefon stacjonarny. Poszłam odebrać. - Dobry wieczur. Tu Miejskie Pogotowie Ratunkowe im. Borka Pechowca (Or Szpital Miejski , nie wiem co podają). Czy mam przyjemność z Valką Haddock? - powiedział głos ze słuchawki. - Tak to ja - odparłam. - Informujemy panią ,że nie jaki Czkawka Haddock został przewieziony do naszego szpitala i leży teraz na Oddziale Intensywnej Terapii. - powiedział pracownik szpitala. - Jak to? Co się stało? - zapytała wystraszona. - Pani syn został potrącony przez samochów. Proszę o natychmiastowe przybycie do szpitala. - powiedział lekarz - Dowidzenia. - Do-do-dowidzenia - powiedziałam lekko roztrzęsiona. - Stoick.... - Co się stało kochanie? - zapytał spokojnie Stoick. -Czkawka leży na OIOM'ie - powiedziałam cicho. Stoick momentalnie się podniósł. Wziełam kurtkę i wraz z Stoickiem wsiedliśmy do auta i ruszyliśmy do Miejskiego Szpitala ( TAK AUTO STAŁO W SALONIE I CO DZIWICIE SIĘ!?!?!?! A może to tylko u mnie tak się parkuje.....). Po chwili byliśmy na miejscu. - Przepraszam czy państwo są rodzicami Czkawki Haddock'a? - zapytał lekarz. - Tak to my - odpowiedziałam. - Proszę za mną - powiedział lekarz. Wraz z Stoick'iem ruszyłam za lekarzem. Po około 10 minutach lekarz stanął. - Tak więc , chłopak jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie nie powiem ,że nie. Istnieje szansa ,że nie przeżyje tej nocy. Ale jeśli jednak ,to szanse jego powrotu do zdrowia będą bardzo duże. Lekarz otworzył drzwi od pokoju w który leżał Czkawka. Wpóścił nas do środka i odszedł. Usiadłam na krześle przy łóżku. Następnego dnia. Weszłam do bióra. Siadłam przy swoim biórku w pokoju w którym pracowałam ze swoją przyjaciółką Alicją Hofferson. Nie parcowałam za wiele, duszą i umysłem byłam przy swoim synu. - Valka? Co się dzieje? - zapytała Alicja. -Słucham? Przepraszam cię nie mogę myśleć - westchnełam. - Co się stało? - powtórzyła pytanie - Czkawka leży na Intensywnej Terapi ,a ja nie wiem co się z nim dzieje. Lekarz wczoraj mówił ,że może nie przeżyć do rana. - powiedziałam cicho. Ja i Alicja poszyłyśmy na przerwę na kawę. Powiedziałam jej wszystko co i jak. Potem wróciłam do gabinetu,a kilka minut później wróciła i Alicja. Perspektywa Astrid. Skuliłam się na łóżku i przykryłam kołdrą. Zaczałam płakać. - Nie. Nie Astrid. Spokojnie. Czkawka napewno nie leży na OIOM'ie. Prawda? Mama pewnie chciała mnie nastraszyć ,zażartować ze mnie. ALE MAMa NIE UMIE ŻARTOWAĆ!!! - krzyknełam. Zaczełam głóśno płakać. Położyłam się spowrotem i na powrót zasnełam Cześć! Stęskniliście się za EverHiccstrid? Bo ja za wami tak. Moje "Tańczącce paluszki" rwą się do magicznego tańca po klawiaturze, więc nie będę ich już powstrzymywać.... 8.Minął prawie miesiąc, a ja nadal.... Co do? Perspektywa Astrid SEN Jestem w jakimś barze. Obok stoi Czkawka. Uśmiecha się do mnie. Chowamy się za zasłoną i patrzymy na salę. Coś się zaczyna. OMG powiedzcie, że nie jestem w tym badziewiu, co go Czkawka ciągle ogląda. "Wet Side Story" jest beznadziejne! O nie Lela i Tanner. Uff... Rozmywa się.... Co się? Przewracam się z jakiejś sceny. Łapie mnie Czkawka. - Cześć - powiedziałam. - Hej- zaśmiał się. - Dosłownie spadłam ci z nieba..... KONIEC SNU Budzę się w swoim łóżku. Rozglądam się i patrze na lustro wiszące na ścianie w kształcie wieży Eiffel. Szopa. Wielka Szopka bląd włosów. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka i złapałam czarną szczotkę do włosów.. Przed lusterkiem zaczełam rosczesywać to coś. Po ok. 15 minutach włosy były gładko rozczesane i splątane w warkocz. Otworzyłam szafę i moim oczom, na lewych drzwiczkach wisiał kolażyk zrobiony ze zdjęć na których byłam ja i Czkawka. A na prawych, była róża którą Czkawka namalował moimi lakierami do paznokci... Do moich oczy napłyneły łzy... Minął miesiąc od tego przeklętego wypadku Czkawki, a ja nic nie wiem. Wyjełam ubrania i szybko zamknełam szafę. Przebrałam się i poszłam do kuchnio-jadalni na śniadanie. Włapałam torebę i deskę, po czym pojechałam do szkoły. Rzuciłam deskę w krzaki, jak zwykle i poszłam pod salę. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Zaczeły się lekcje. Dziś lekcje do 12:45, więc szybko się skończyły. Wyjełam deskorolkę z krzaków, ale niestety zauważyły mnie te dziewczyny, co naśmiewają się z innych. Zaczeły chichotać złowieszczo. Stanełam na descę,a ta odrazu się połamała. - Co do? - zdziwiłam się. Podniosłam dwie części deski i spojrzałam na połamaną meksyknańską czaszkę na spodniej części. - Moja orginalna czaszka - powiedziałam ze smutkiem. - A jeszcze miesiąc i byłyby 2 patyki. Wrzuciłam deskę do torby i na piechotę poszłam do domu. Nagle mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. Zaczeła lecieć piosenka Davida Guetty "Dangerous". Szybko wyjełam telefon i odebrałam. Jednak usłyszałam ciszę,a potem rozmówca rozłączył się. drazu nabrałam nowy kierunek. Ten dzwonek mam na kontakcie Czkawki. Może dał mi znać, że się obudził, tylko nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć. Zaczełam biedz.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania